


Life is a Journey

by PersephoneLilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Author is stressed, Dominant Natasha Romanov, F/F, Female Reader, Multilingual Reader, Multiracial Reader, Naive Reader, Omega Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, author is a mess, lesbian reader, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneLilith/pseuds/PersephoneLilith
Summary: The reader has had an interesting life with her alpha mother and her beta father. She was considered a miracle by her parents. When she presented as Omega, her life went upside down.She does have an interest in her close friend, Natalia Romanova. How will this end up?





	Life is a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello everyone and it is my first post here on AO3! The reader is multiracial as her family tree is quite interesting. I am a bit of a mess due to school and finals are coming up. Remember to kudos and comment, consecutive criticism. I do need to still build the reader's family still and the plot. 
> 
> Smut will be later when I figure out how to right it!

Reader, Age 15

I was simply panicking while I was running to the school nurse’s office. I have never felt a warm feeling and the looks of the alphas. Why now? I ran into the nurse's office and I was not caring about the others waiting for the nurse. I remember reading the school policy about omega heats and by knowing this I knew I was going to be sent home. Plus I knew it was a state law in this place known as New York.

“Ms. Redlaw can you please call Mr. Alexandrov?” I utter with my words came stammering out quickly. I want Dad to take me home. I took a deep, relaxing breath. I told myself to please calm down. 

Ms. Redlaw studies me as she calls Dad to the nurse’s office. I put my hands in my face. I wanted to go home and eat. Eat? Oh my god, I am very hungry and I feel like eating ice-cream with spicy salsa. I admitted to myself that is a very weird combination, but I think it can be a very nice thing to try. I put my hands off of my face and went back paying attention to Nurse Redlaw. 

“Miss Alexandrova, your father is heading here right now. He will obviously take you home due to State law. Can you please wait for him out in the waiting room?” The nurse speaks in a soothing voice that pacified my state of panic. It did somewhat. “I do wish you luck and I hope to see you back at school,” she admits with a grin on her face. 

“Thank you for taking me in so quickly,” I said while standing up with holding onto my school items. I walked out of the room and take a seat in the waiting room. I did know that there was a school security guard in this room to protect and prevent Omegas from being assaulted. Here we have to take scent and heat blockers if we are school age as it will protect us and prevent teenage pregnancies. I took a deep breath.

I started thinking about the negative sides and the loopholes that some people can get into. Another stupid law is that omegas are wards of their parents, their spouses, or the state. I remember one of the loopholes in the world would offer their parents that they can put their Omega children into compounds. The omega will complete their education and then be married off to an alpha. I have heard that these omegas will be rushed to complete their education as in these compounds are quite corrupt. My parents told me when I was taught about everything about heats to ruts. They are very protective of their only daughter. I would have to thank them for that as they will never do that to me. If a caretaker from an omega home, my parents will straight up refuse as we are super close. My mom is an Alpha and my dad is a Beta. Both of them do not care what their only daughter presents as Omega and they will love me no matter what. My parents treat everyone equally. 

I do have plans to tell my closest friend Natasha and an Alpha. I will have to tell her out of when I am out of the heat and on suppressants. I think to myself about this event. I looked around to see my dad in the doorway. I jump up and walk up to him. 

“Папа!” I exclaimed in complete excitement. 

“Туз, давайте отводить вас домой,” he responds to me. Туз means Ace in Russian and a nickname that was given to me as it was one of the first words that I spoke in Russian. My father is from Russia and meet mom when she was there for a college exchange year. 

“Хорошо пойдем,” I responded to him with a smile. “Тьт отвезешь меня завтра к врачу,” I asked him.

“Да Туз,” he says. 

I walked beside my dad as we had the conversation. We brought up how I will bring it up to mom when she gets home. My mother who was from a large family will be elated and sad at the same time. My mother would freak out as her only daughter will be in harm's way. It was hard for her to get pregnant. Mom’s fraternal twin sister is an Omega and I remember mom telling me that she prevented her to be sent to an Omega home. Her name is Aunt Andromeda and traveled abroad to Russia with mom which she met Aunt Helena.

I do find it weird that my parents and one of my Aunts feel in love with Russia as they studied abroad. My Aunts Andromeda and Helena had a few children before me. Andromeda is a nurse and she was quite nurturing to both of her children to the patients that she treats. She is quite nurturing and over-protective of her family numbers and the patients that she has treated. 

I can’t describe my family, but if someone had words about my family that it is quite complicated as War and Peace. On both sides that it is… Back to the point is that I remember that I did a family tree in Spanish Class back in Middle School. It was an interesting project and I did have to socialize with cousins all over the place. I had to purchase one of the dollar stores poster board. 

We were in the parking lot and the spot that my dad usually parks every day. I get in the front passenger seat. I put the seatbelt on and looks at my dad. I take a deep breath. 

“я буду в порядке,” I admit.

“Хорошо!” he spoke to me. He shifts the gear and he starts to drive home.

I started to think about Natasha which we tell each other everything. Okay, not everything as that is me exaggerating the claim to far. Last year, she told me in eighth grade that she presented as an Alpha. We did play the guessing game which I was going to present as. She teased me that I will present as an omega. I tend to ask myself why would she think that. I also thought was that her intuition and sometimes all of us have to listen to that intuition. I know that I love Natasha from the understandings of her looks to her personality of her being amazingly brave to her red hair. I feel an attraction to her and I have always kept in mind the romantic interest. I do not bring it up to her as of the fear of rejection. 

I know my parents are not homophobic, as they are amazingly accepting of others and keep our judgment away from others. I know my parents are disgusted by homophobic and racist people to anyone that is hateful. They keep their judgment away from others. I do know that I am definitely attracted to girls. I know this as I have had crushes on girls my age, but they were not major crushes. These were my slow, racing thoughts. 

I look at my dad and I took a deep breath, once again. I looked out of the window. I was almost home. I will probably cook some pasta noodles along with some marinara sauce. I do know how to cook, but I still struggle with it as I make mistakes. Dad turned and parked the car. I get out of the car then grabbing my school bag. I walked into the house and after this, I went to my room. I place my bag near the desk. Blinking as I looked at my bed. 

At that moment, I screamed internally of being indecisive. Food or sleep? I asked myself on this topic. I do feel tired and hungry. That is a bad combo, I will have to comment on. I do know I sleep and eat, as it is my part of my daily routine. I will just eat as I don’t want to fall asleep while cooking. I have decided that I will take a nap. I get on my bed and fall asleep.


End file.
